


The Only Difference Between Procrastination And Procreation Is Birth Control

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [27]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Album), A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Era, Adult Cassie Lang, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Breeding, Cameos, College, Comedy, Condoms, Creampie, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emma Fuhrmann As Cassie Lang, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Futanari, GIrl Penis Cassie Lang, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, Impregnation, Inspired by Panic! at the Disco, Katherine Langford As Morgan Stark, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MILF Wanda Maximoff, MILFs, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Panic! at the Disco References, Parenthood, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexy Times, Simultaneous Orgasm, Song: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage, Suburbia, Table Sex, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Wanda Maximoff, Teasing, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song, Title Inspired By A Panic! At The Disco Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Dear Wanda’s ovaries, I’ve got an announcement to make, as long as you’ve got eggs, babies you shall make!(Those aren’t the damn lyrics, Cassie!)Good good, now we’re making some progress, c’mon, just let me fuck fuck fuck your pussy!(And now you’re singing it out of order!)Swore to fuck you hard and you swore to get knocked up, oh I’m still so young, desperate for your pussy, I aim to cum inside-(Fuck it, I’m all hot and bothered now, let’s go, Cass! It’s babymaking time!)Applause, applause, no wait wait, this is my favorite shirt-(Come here you!)...also known as the one where Wanda is a MILF, has the fashion sense to prove it, and her attempt at a simple goodbye kiss before she goes to work promptly gets derailed because like hell is Cassie gonna let her walk out the door without knocking her up (for the fifth time) first.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	The Only Difference Between Procrastination And Procreation Is Birth Control

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH OLSEN! (Yes I know AO3 screwed up the timing but it's still her birthday where I reside! Celebrate good times!) 
> 
> ...ahem. As promised, one "fuck you Dark Fics" fic, crammed full of enough sugary sweetness to choke a horse!
> 
> (Don't actually choke horses, please, it's wrong and they're liable to kill you first if you try.)
> 
> For reference, this story features Emma Fuhrmann's take on Cassie Lang and Katherine Langford's take on Morgan Stark.
> 
> Also, you have three guesses as to what inspired this story's title and themes, and the first two don't count. Also, spot a couple of Easter eggs with regards to the upcoming Black Widow movie. They're probably not that hard to find in retrospect, but whatever!
> 
> Now, where were we...

//

//

_“Let me know if you wanna tap this!”_

_\- Brittany S. Pierce, Glee_

//

**_(Nine In The Afternoon / Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks / I Constantly Thank God For Esteban / But It’s Better If You Do / Camisado)_ **

//

It was Monday morning.

Monday mornings kind of sucked, because why the hell wouldn’t they? It heralded the start of the work week, and anyone who went into that with the enthusiasm reserved for Patrick Star eating a Krabby Patty at three in the morning probably deserved to be shoved into a sanatorium or something because that was the only viable explanation for that crap. Work was work, and if it wasn’t for the fact that it occasionally managed to be entertaining - because _what else_ could you call a forty-employee brawl that started because Tammy in accounting had _serious_ anger management issues and one too many improvised weapons close at hand when Jim in HR came on by to talk to her about “conduct” or whatever the hell those idiots called it - and it paid money in decent-ish amounts, which was the important part, people probably would’ve told it - and the Monday mornings that heralded it - to fuck off.

Speaking of-

Wanda Maximoff dressed herself in the full-length mirror of her bedroom, twirling her full-length skirt this way and that, making sure the tasteful - if entirely old-fashioned - thing worked well with the cardigan she’d chosen to wear. Not that the students really cared what she wore - she taught morning classes and thus the bastards were hardly awake anyways - but the faculty kind of did because after Professor Stark in Technological Sciences showed up one day stoned out of his mind, dressed like Julius Caesar during his conquering heyday and speaking exclusively in Latin, the school was determined to at least _pretend_ to be a functional academic institution.

Rumor had it the Dean had cried that day, and how a one-eyed pirate cried was anyone’s guess.

With one last little brush of her hair, Wanda snatched up her purse and left her bedroom, passing by the adjoining rooms where her children - all four of them, Eva, Thomas, William and Ashley - slept peacefully - because Eva didn’t have school until somewhat later and the other three were way too young to even bother with going - and made her way down the stairs. Everything on her morning routine’s checklist was done, all that was left to do was to say goodbye to Cassie before she stepped out the door. 

It would just take-

//

-a minute into sipping her morning drink of overly-chocolatey hot chocolate, Cassie Lang heard footsteps.

It sounded way too deliberate and subtle to be Eva - of whom at nine years of age had yet to learn deliberateness _or_ subtlety - and Thomas and William were at that stage where she would’ve heard them get up ages ago, and if Ashley had graduated from crawling, she had yet to hear about it, so her mind immediately centered upon thoughts of Wanda Maximoff - her wife, the light of her life and mother of her four children - just as the brunette in question came into the room.

“I’m heading out, Cass.” Wanda said, walking over to press a kiss to Cassie’s chocolate-coated lips. “See you and the kids after work.” With the aforementioned duly kissed, Wanda made to pull away, to leave, but as she did, a hand caught her arm.

“You look ravishing this morning.”

The compliment, for it could’ve been called that, was a normal one, now that one thought about it, but the tone of voice that Cassie used made Wanda think twice. Blue eyes, slightly shimmering in the morning light, began to cloud over with lust, and with a little smile, Cassie stood up from her seat, pulled Wanda back into her arms, and gave her another kiss, a bit deeper than a simple goodbye-I’ll-see-you-later kiss.

“C-Cassie, I have to go to work-”

“-but I only just got to see you in this outfit!” Said the younger brunette, a smirk criss-crossing her face as she took in the sight of Wanda in her teaching clothes, admiring the cardigan, the curly hair, and the skirt - especially the skirt - hands beginning to wander as she did so. “Gotta at least take a moment to appreciate it.”

“This seems like a bit more than a moment-” Wanda went, as her wife grew a bit bolder, beginning to squeeze and toy with her breasts, her ass, humming approvingly as she held Wanda tight, humming softly as she laid kisses across her cheeks and lips. “-Cass, I’m gonna be late-”

“It’s not like you start on time anyways…” The blue-eyed brunette protested, as she maneuvered Wanda carefully, letting the older woman’s ass bump against the table in gentle fashion. “...plus you’re tenured anyways, so…”

“-that doesn’t give me an excuse-”

“Shh, enough with academics…” Cassie murmured, as she pinned Wanda against the table and kissed her once more. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, and like hell am I gonna keep my hands off of you when you’ve dressed up like this, all sexy in that MILFy way I like.” Her hands came up to begin playing with Wanda’s cardigan, working at it and loosening it. “God, if you’d dressed up like this in my high-school psych class, I would’ve bent you over your desk before you were even halfway through the lesson-”

With a shrug that said _fuck it, we’ll do it live,_ Wanda pulled the rambling Cassie into a kiss.

“-well, seeing as I don’t think you’ll let me go until you’ve done what I think you want to do-” An answering nod elicited an amused hum of the older brunette. “- allow me to take you back to that time where you were flunking test after test, jerking off in school bathrooms, and fucking me in homeroom on the last day of school.”

“It was a happy time.” Cassie murmured. “If you ignore the fact that soon after, we broke each other’s hearts and spent five years away from each other and you had our first kid without telling me and I nearly offed myself because I thought you were gone forever and I got slightly addicted to tasteless alcohol-”

“You are killing the mood here.” Wanda drawled.

“-right! Sorry.” Cassie said. “Now, about your MILFy titties…”

“Ooh, I knew I was getting into something deeply enriching when I married a twenty-five year old with a teenage boy’s sense of humor-” Wanda teased, as Cassie pulled down the last button on her cardigan and shucked it off, beginning to play with her tits. The younger brunette used her mouth to do so, seeing as her hands were busy being shoved down Wanda’s skirt, slipping beneath the waistband and going for her pinned ass. The older brunette was spurred into action, grasping at Cassie’s shirt - a simple white one that said _Work Hard_ on the top - and hiking it up. “-though if I’m getting undressed, _you’re_ getting undressed. Unless you’d like me to keep ‘em on?”

“Well, I don’t want to mess your clothes up _too_ badly-” Cassie said, as she began yanking Wanda’s skirt down, the lower section of it starting to pool on the floor. “-you do have to go to work in them, after all.” As she exposed Wanda’s panties, Cassie began to dig her fingers into the aforementioned, hooking her thumbs into them and helping Wanda shimmy them downwards. The skirt - bereft of it’s support - fell to the floor entirely, showing off Wanda’s legs and eliciting an appreciative whistle out of Cassie.

The blue-eyed girl had little time to admire - at least in that moment - as Wanda hauled her arms up, relieving Cassie of her shirt and throwing it to the side, where it landed on the kitchen floor with little attention from either of them. Grasping at Cassie’s pajama pants - ah, the benefits of being a stay-at-home mom who also worked from home, thank you internet - Wanda yanked the sleek, satin things down, receiving a very pleasant surprise when she noted Cassie had gone commando that morning. 

“Let me guess, this was part of your plan all along…”

“Now that would be telling-” Cassie said, smiling cheekily and moving her fingers away from the older brunette’s hips so that she could remove her pants in proper fashion. Her cock - standing at perfect attention - hardly needed any explanation, and with a smile, Cassie - now properly bereft of her clothes - was pulled flush against Wanda, the blue-eyed brunette’s cock being welcomed into her wife’s pussy with all the love and affection that warranted. As she slid into Wanda’s wet cunt, Cassie pushed forward, gently shoving Wanda onto the table. Thankfully, the older brunette didn’t hit anything on her way down, landing on the deserted side of the overly large thing, and a moment after, Cassie followed, landing atop Wanda with a soft series of giggles, diving in for a kiss even as she began to thrust-

“Don’t be too rough, I have work-”

“-I’ll do my best.” Cassie promised, eyes taking on a mischievous glint as her lips collided with Wanda’s, the smile on her face curling with teasing tint. “At the very least, I won’t leave anything you can’t cover up with a bit of makeup.” 

“...considering how energetic you are, that’s good enough for me.” Wanda said, moaning softly whilst Cassie thrust, her young wife happily taking her against the cool wood of the table. She gently rocked against the thing, kissing Cassie and groping the younger woman’s tits, caressing her face, lining it with kisses as she revelled in the sensation of her wife’s cock inside of her-

“God, I think I wanna give you another baby.”

-huffing softly, Wanda looked up into Cassie’s eyes, amused hazel meeting lustful blue. “We have four kids already-” She murmured, shifting her hands and wrapping her arms around Cassie’s upper body, resting gently against her neck as she pressed a kiss to the younger brunette. “-and you’re telling me you want more?”

“Mm hm!” Cassie hummed, lips still pressed against Wanda’s, her hands busy at work all along Wanda’s torso. “Come on, we’re in a good place, we can totally have another one! Besides, you haven’t been on the pill since before we had Ashley, and-”

“-you wanna see me pregnant again?”

“Fuck yeah, it’s _so_ goddamn sexy.” Cassie said, voice taking on an _extremely_ lustful tone. “I love seeing your stomach filled with our kids, that gentle curve signifying that you’re having our babies. Turns me on like nothing else.” She pressed her lips to Wanda’s throat and thrust a few times in rapid fashion, then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively a moment after. “Whaddya say? Wanna conceive some more?”

“...when you put it like that, it sounds quite good to me.” Wanda said, watching the delighted glimmer in Cassie’s eyes with a substantial degree of affectionate amusement. “But _one_ kid, okay? Let’s not try to break the Mormon family’s record.”

“Aww, but I was hoping we could try to upstage those poncy bastards…”

Laughing softly, Wanda moved one of her arms downwards, securing Cassie against her frame. “We don’t have _that_ many spare spaces left in the Subaru, Cass...” She hummed, tapping her younger lover’s cheek twice with a teasing hand. “...if we have many more kids, we’ll have to switch out for like, a big-rig or something. Therefore, just one more, okay?”

“...okay, just one more kid.” Cassie conceded, hands coming up to caress Wanda’s face and squeeze her cheeks playfully. “But I get to name ‘em, mmkay?”

“Fine by me, I named Eva Max and the Misfits after all, it’s only fair you get to try evening it out.” Wanda murmured, accepting a follow-up kiss, moaning as Cassie ramped up her thrusts, a combination of eagerness and desire buoying her movements. “God-” She gasped, as Cassie ramped up the pace. “-you must really want this child.”

“I’m not letting you leave the table until I’ve put a nice, thick load of babymakers inside of your womb.” Cassie moaned. “We are gonna make babies on the very table that we make breakfast for the kids on, and then I’ll see you off to work...” 

“...bad puns aside, I’ll probably need to clean off a bit first-” Wanda began.

“No, no you’re not.” Cassie said, her hands reaching down to grasp Wanda’s wrists and pin her securely to the wooden surface. “When we’re done here, you’re gonna put the clothes you got me going with back on, and then you’re gonna go to work, knowing I yanked them off of you and knocked you up for the _fourth time_ because you turned me on with them.” Her lips tilted up into a cute little smile, voice heavy with want, blue eyes shimmering with lust. “I like the thought of you just sitting there at your desk, teaching class after class, my cum staining your cunt and dripping into your panties as the day goes by, our next round of little ones starting to grow in the middle of your lectures-”

“-god, that’s filthy-” Wanda gasped, kissing the younger woman fiercely.

“-and as soon as you come back home, we’ll do it all over again.” Cassie said, moaning happily as she fucked the older brunette. “You won’t get two steps in the door before I’ve got you slammed against it, putting a second round of cum deep into your pussy. I’m not taking any chances this time. Gonna fuck you every chance I get, every day, every way, ‘til you come back with a positive pregnancy test.” 

“I like the way you think-” Wanda murmured, kissing her wife feverishly. “-gonna cum in me every time you get hard?”

“You know it!” Cassie quipped. “Might even show up at the campus later today and fuck you on your lunch break. Wouldn’t that be a treat?”

“It certainly would be, yes…” Wanda mewled, feeling faint traces of her climax begin to pull together somewhere deep inside of her, heightening with every thrust of her young wife’s hips. It made her spine tingle ever so slightly and her breath hitch just a bit. “...if you can be there at one-fifteen, I’ll make your dream come true...” 

“Oh, I certainly will be-” Cassie gasped, humming softly. “-but right now-”

“Coming already?” Wanda asked, a sly tint materializing in her hazel irises. 

“I”m _so fucking excited-”_ Cassie admitted, hands leaving Wanda’s wrists to press against her cheeks, caressing the older brunette’s beautiful face. “-don’t think I could last even if I wanted to.”

“You’re so lucky I can’t either-” Wanda conceded, as Cassie’s grip tightened a little bit, the horny young woman losing her composure and beginning to fuck her wife with less grace than she normally mustered, a clear sign that the brunette - well, both of them, actually - were close, so close. Locking her legs around Cassie’s hips, Wanda cradled her wife close and kissed her. “-make me cum, Cass.” She hissed, breath hot against the blue-eyed brunette’s skin. _“Make me cum-”_

And she did.

Moaning, Cassie bottomed out inside of Wanda and came, blowing her load deep inside of her wife. The sensation - a thick, hot, creamy mix of cum shooting into Wanda’s wet cunt - knocked the older woman into her orgasm, causing Wanda to slump back onto the table and howl with delight as Cassie filled her. The younger brunette thrust sloppily, cumming hard inside of her wife, spilling more and more of her cum into Wanda with each move. Wanda’s nails lightly dug into Cassie’s back, the hazel-eyed woman alternating between kissing the younger woman and screaming her pleasure into the empty air. She arched her back, a noisy _ah ah ah_ sound escaping her as Cassie fucked her cunt good, both women enjoying each other even as they enjoyed themselves to the fullest. 

Crashing back into reality - and the table - a few minutes later, the sated pair of brunettes slumped onto each other, moaning and breathing heavily. “God-” Cassie murmured, once she’d gotten her breath back. “-there’s no greater pleasure than cumming inside of your unprotected pussy.” 

“Same could be said about you.” Wanda teased, pressing her lips to Cassie’s. “I love feeling you break and spill yourself inside of me. The feeling of your hot cum inside of me...” She smiled. “...makes me happy.”

“Happy enough to keep having my babies over and over and over?” Cassie asked, a teasing tone adorning her words.

“Tell you what-” Wanda said. “-let’s see how this round pans out, then we’ll talk-” She pressed another kiss to Cassie’s lips as her wife pulled out, rolling off the table and landing deftly on her feet, snatching up her long-abandoned mug of hot chocolate and taking a swig of the lukewarm fluid. “-cause as much fun as it is to keep popping your babies out, you have to remember, I’m quite a bit older than you...”

“Not by that much. Trust me, you’ve still got it, Wanda-” Cassie said, winking as Wanda sat up, propping herself up on the table with her arms, a bit of her cum sliding out of her wife’s pussy and dripping out onto the wooden surface. “-and as long as you can still have kids, you can bet I’ll be cumming in your pussy and knocking you-”

_“What the fuck?!”_

“...good morning to you too, Eva.” Cassie said without missing a beat, an amused tint in her voice as she turned to address the newcomer. The nine-year old stared a horrified stare at her parents and their state of undress, mouth opening and shutting like the world’s most undignified guppy fish.

“I _eat_ at that table! We all eat at that table!” Shouted the eldest child of the Lang-Maximoff family. “How many times have you done that there?!” 

“Uh...just this once?” Wanda said, closing her legs so her baby girl wouldn’t see the mess Cassie had made of her pussy, though she suspected the damage was already done, if the way her eldest child’s eyes were bulging was any indication. 

“Gonna be way more than that soon, ‘cause we’re totally doing it on the table again sometime.” Cassie said with a soft giggle, smacking Wanda’s ass for emphasis.

“Why can’t you cunts fuck in a bed like everyone else?” Yelled the scion of the family as she turned on her heel and fled. “Jesus fucking Christ, my eyes! That table needs to go! Where are the goddamn matches-”

“...well, now the mood is thoroughly ruined.” Wanda said, grasping for her clothes as Eva’s footsteps rapidly faded.

“Remind me to have a talk with her about her language.” Cassie said, as she helped dress Wanda.

“She’ll plead not guilty and say that the extenuating circumstances caused her to have a temporary breakdown.” Wanda murmured, sliding the last of her clothes into place and running a hand through her hair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, honey bunches-” She began, as she walked into the entryway room and made to slip on her shoes. “-I have to go to work-”

And then she was pushed against the wall.

“Just one more for the road.” Cassie said, as she hiked up Wanda’s skirt - not a feat to be discounted, given how long it was - and with one fluid move, she slid right back into her wife’s soaked cunt. “You’re already late as it is, might as well have some fun with it.”

“When you put it like that, I suppose I should.” Wanda murmured, moaning as Cassie began to fuck her once more. 

“...it’s not like they’ll notice.”

//

“Sorry I’m late, class! Traffic was a bitch-”

A chorus of _“It’s okay, professor”_ and other similar statements echoed about the room as Professor Wanda Maximoff made her way in, passing by half-asleep and bored students without a care in the world. From her seat in the second row, Morgan H. Stark watched as her college professor walked over to the desk, setting down her binder and tossing her jacket over one side, clearly preparing to start the lecture. It would’ve been an ordinary sight-

-but Morgan wasn’t an ordinary girl.

There were marks all along Professor Maximoff’s throat - ones that looked suspiciously like hickeys - however covered up they were. As the professor began to take attendance, Morgan scrutinized her appearance even more, and took in more and more details that were only a bit out of place. Her clothes less than pristine, her hair seemed a bit hastily done, in theory, it could’ve been the product of well, just rushing to class. But the professor’s hazel eyes seemed to have a delighted, sated glow in them, and though Morgan might have been imagining things, there seemed to be a small wet spot on her skirt, in a place that well, could have only meant-

-her professor had gotten laid, and _really_ laid, at that.

//

“Dammit Cass, I said _one_ kid only-”

“-not my fault. My sperm happens to be of the overly energetic, give one-hundred-ten percent persuasion.” Said the younger brunette from her spot on the side of the hospital bed, watching with an emotional kind of joy as the miracle of life unfolded once more before her eyes. Cassie would _never_ get tired of this, seeing her beautiful, pregnant wife bringing new life into the world. It brought a joy to her heart like no other.

“More like three-hundred percent, and that’s not a fucking excuse-” Wanda said, her exasperated expression falling away as she chose instead to smile tiredly at her, accepting the last of the triplets into her arms. 

“C’mon, you know you love ‘em.” Cassie said, gazing happily at the newest additions to their family. “See? Little Florence here has the cutest little eyes!” 

“She isn’t even awake right now, Cass.” Wanda murmured, feeling a mix of amusement and affection at her wife’s cute antics.

“Semantics. She was awake when she came out, and I totally saw how cute her eyes are. And Scarlett and Rachel? Fucking adorable!” Cassie practically cooed, delight dancing across her frame. “Such a cute little group of baby girls.”

“Yes, yes they are-” Wanda admitted, looking down at the newborn girls and smiling a little smile. Eva and Ashley would be so happy to meet them, once they were wheeled out into the post-op ward. 

“-they most certainly are.”

//

“You know-”

-began Cassie, one night, months later, as she and Wanda made out in the sanctity of their bedroom, the kids - all of them - finally down for the night. “-the Subaru has room for two more-”

“So it does.” Wanda said, smirking as she picked up a condom and daintily offered it to her wife, choosing to ignore the way Cassie held it as if it had personally offended her. “And you bring this up because…”

“Because I was hoping-” Cassie said, voice lilting and light. “-that I might be allowed to cum in your unprotected pussy for the first time in seven months?”

“...you know what that’ll lead to, right?” Wanda asked in rhetorical fashion.

“-us filling out the last couple seats in the Subaru somewhere around Christmas?” Cassie asked.

“Besides that.” Wanda said. In response, Cassie pulled away and pressed her lips to Wanda’s taut tummy, kissing it almost reverently.

“...months of me doting on you hand and foot?” She asked. “Being able to caress your beautiful body as you grow our children once more? Hours and hours of passionate babymaking-”

“-a tempting argument in favor of me letting you knock me up again, I think I’ll hear you out-” Wanda chimed, voice light with amusement as she pulled Cassie back up, teasing the younger brunette as she brushed her pussy against the blue-eyed girl’s hard cock. “-well Cass, it seems you have my full attention, just as I do yours...” Wanda hummed, pulling her beloved Cassie close. “-now, convince me.”

So she did.

//

**Author's Note:**

> And with this piece done, we return to How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut's proper programming! Or something. Whatever.
> 
> I will catch you next time, and all that. Safe travels and that jazz, hope to see you 'round!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
